Leonardo Disaster Cantwell
by Nolite
Summary: He was a normal 16 year old boy, carried away by his melting baseball.


He was born.

It had been a relatively easy birth. Really, a phenomenally easy birth. A mother lay in her hospital bed, her dull, tired eyes staring up at the old TV set as dutifully as a teen babysitter watched it's child- which wasn't very attentively. Her eyes constantly lolled over to where flowers were set. Over to the window, the door, but nothing was different from her normal cell outlook. She'd received only two bouquets of flowers. One from her parents with no note, just a silent act of forgiveness for her stupidity. The other from a lover who wasn't really a lover, just a man. The note attached to the white lilies was one asking, hoping she'd forgive him.

'Lily'

it employed. That's where she stopped. She refused to read his pitiful excuse for mending of her life. Him leaving would leave her heart unscathed. She wouldn't give a tars ass if he left. Which he did. What angered her was what he left her. A burden in her womb, a weight in her stomach, and inconveienienve in her life, and soon, a screaming baby. Set on ruining everything.

She wanted an abortion, but she was so angry that she'd birth his devil child just as some sort of get back. Didn't know what kind, if any kind. Just to get back that cruel bastard for leaving her with this. The laugh track brought her back as I Love Lucy went on with its banter. But what was catching her attention was screaming...

Wait... What was happening?

The screaming was insistent, then cut off. She felt pressure between her thighs, a sick sense washed over her. Was this how it happened?! IT JUST FELL OUT?!For some reason she was furious! Seething! That grubby brat! She already hated it! How dare the little shit do this? Not give her warning? As if trying to blame it on a baby that was just born, she began to take up where he left off in screams, a marching band of them, pouring from her mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU?!?! You devil child! You little bastard! Damn shit! Fu-" she continued, even as doctors streamed in. One grabbed the baby, another swiftly cut the cord, which was wrapped several times around its neck. Once untangled, it was a miracle the infant breathed, but it was silent.

"Disaster! He's a DISASTER! It will be his name no matter what the hell you put on the certificate!" she screamed, snapping at anyone who got near her. Soon though, she was given a pass-out drug and did just so in the matter of minutes. And her son was taken away.

---------------------------

"Do.... we give him back?" a nurse asked warily, the uncertainty written on her face. The small doctors office was slightly tense. The white washed room almost seeming to glow in the light bathing part of the floor in light. The clock ticked mutely, snores came slowly, everything was at rest.

----------------------------

The doctor was staring down at light blue eyes staring up at him. The creases forming where fat collided with fat gave off a cute look instead of ugly, but the doctor had seen his fill of cute, chubby babies. Thus, didn't seem to mind as much. It wasn't a special one. A very simple, normal baby, but given circumstances not so normal for it was an orphan before even born.

And seconds later, he decided he would the him. It was a very quick, reckless decision. Many children just think their parents thought before having or adopting them, or at least hope. But Doctor Cantwell just didn't feel like it at the time. He was a man of impulses Suddenly, having a kid wouldn't be so bad. He wasn't married. Never would be either. He even had an extra room that the kid could stay in if he wanted. He'd helped hundreds of woman give birth, may as well have one himself, eh? Yeah... now... to name him....

--------------------------------

His name ended up being Leonard Disaster Cantwell. As had a dark humor to him. Of course, he wasn't cruel and just had people call and know his first name. Leo. And Leo was a rather good kid from the start. Good eater, took formula well, everything was pretty well off. Having a kid wasn't bat at all. Dr. Cantwell never married, he was to busy raising a kid and manning his job as a commercial pharmacist. After he took the kid home he simply quit his job doctoring and went after his life as a father. A thing he pursued happily. Having a child was ice, he accepted the company and his house wasn't so lonely. Though, soon enough he knew it would be him alone again.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Leonard was now 15 years and completely your normal teen. Well, besides him being named Leonard Disaster and his birth. Of course, in the modern days his significant name only brought people in and became his nickname on the baseball team. The only weird thing for him was that first day and the million questions on his name once teacher called role, but in that was how he met most of his friends anyway. All of whom weren't with him that summers day.

The sun slowly bleeding color across the sky, the clouds reaction like sponges soaking in blood. Stars peeked their shining faces from the darkening blanket to wink at him him.

"Cheeky bastards..." he thought to himself, a rock band playing in his ears and a battered baseball being tossed into the air. Everyday he did this to get everything organized in to his full mind. They say it's only when you dream that your brain categorizes everything into the right places. Leo was one who thought otherwise. For him he believed his brain must file into cabinets at this time for this was the most tranquil he could get. Tossing an old rugged baseball into the air again... probably his favorite time of day. Everything seemed right and in place. Tranquil Wonderful, Right. He threw the old thing up into the air one more. Green leaves and new buds tickled into laughter by the wind as the sun slowly sank, whispering a lullaby of darkness as it went.

Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye

He kept on walking, feet hitting rhythmically. He was waiting for the ball to come back down but... it wasn't. Well... where was it? Looking up he waited, but it wasn't there. Indecision made him stop but soon he turned and saw it... hovering straight behind if it were waiting to be plucked from the air. But blue eyes only widened in shock.

"I'm going INSANE?!" he exclaimed in surprise, still staring at what was above him.


End file.
